


В ожидании вечности

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama and Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Midorima Shintarou, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Иногда мне кажется, что встреча с тобой - чьё-то благословение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ожидании вечности

**Author's Note:**

> АХТУНГ: 
> 
> \- Работа поделена на 8 частей, одни из которых идут в настоящем времени повествования (1946 г), а некоторые, грубо говоря, являются флешбеками. 
> 
> \- Речь о Маньчжурском инциденте 1931-1932х гг.

_Новая любовь…  
Сквозь шрамы от жизни   
На нежной коже   
Пробиваются робко   
Разноцветные крылья._

Период Сёва. Киото. Осень. 1946 г.

  

В воздухе пахнет гнилыми осенними листьями, дикой сливой и мокрой травой, смятой от бушеваний северного ветра с Хоккайдо – ночью по Киото прошёлся сильный ливень, напоив чернозём долгожданной влагой после засушливого августа, тянувшегося с невыносимой медлительностью. Ветер безжалостно трепал крыши домов, впивался в кроны деревьев, распугивал ласточек, гнал уставших крестьян с рисовых полей, заставлял попрятаться по домам и переждать ненастье. Бог, какой бы там он ни был, наконец, услышал молитвы хэймин о богатом урожае. 

Вокруг нас – горы Нисияма, покрытые вечнозелёными соснами. Небольшой водопад, старательно пробивший себе выход из прочной породы скалы и холодной почвы, доносит до наших ушей звонкую мелодию переливов, словно сам дух леса играет на кото, ловко перебирая пальцами тонкие струны. Небо, изборождённое шрамами-лучами, медленно преображается после непогоды, перекрашиваясь в персиковый цвет. Солнце вот-вот опуститься за смятый горизонт, забирая с собой последние искры слепящего глаза дня.   

Мы назвали это место _«концом света»_ , хотя до ближайшей деревушки идти не больше двадцати минут, петляя через заросли дикой азалии по знакомой лишь нам тропе. 

_«Конец света»_ раскинулся на самой высокой точке столицы, рядом с заброшенным храмом, а за ним – лишь тишина необжитых территорий. Нас туда не тянет и никогда не тянуло – неизвестность, что спряталась за чернильными тенями скалистых гор, завораживает и пугает одновременно. Но я знаю, что ты не боишься её. Никогда не боялся. Ты научился смотреть в лицо своим страхам. 

Может быть, именно поэтому ты сейчас со мной – с человеком, с кем никто и никогда бы не разделил его эгоистичную прихоть. 

_«Нашлась бы такая душа, один единственный человек, кто бы пошёл со мной…»_ – признался я тебе однажды, когда наши окровавленные пальцы только-только нашли друг друга. 

И ты пошёл, Такао. Ты шагнул в самую тёмную бездну, что и представить себе невозможно. Потому-то ты должен ненавидеть меня, но вместо этого ты улыбаешься - я хочу насладиться твоей улыбкой хотя бы пять минут, десять минут, а лучше час, день, год… только не в последний раз. 

Твоя голова покоится у меня на плече, ты  говоришь о том, что будешь скучать по таким вот «безмятежным дням», а я не могу отвести от тебя глаз. Провожу непослушными пальцами по складкам светло-зелёного хаори, нахожу и осторожно сжимаю твою ладонь в своей и думаю, что хотел бы остаться так, с тобой - целую вечность. 

Когда-нибудь, в другой жизни, обязательно… 

Но сейчас мы падаем.   

 

Падаем, падаем, падаем… 

…в противовес внутренней пустоте.   

 

 _Ты знаешь, Такао, в это время года голос, зовущий меня в неизвестность, становится слишком ярким._  

Период Сёва. Киото. Весна. 1930 год.

  

 

\- Шинтаро, ты знаешь легенду об одуванчике? 

Маленький Мидорима сидит на коленях у женщины с красивыми изумрудными волосами, убранными в гладкий пучок. Её бархатный голос убаюкивает, солнце припекает светлую макушку мальчика, солнечные зайчики играют в волосах – ему хочется закрыть глаза, всего на минутку, и провалится в сладкую дрёму. Но он старается не заснуть, не отрывая взгляд от бледных рук матери, что держат тонкие стебли ярких душистых цветов. Шинтаро не любит одуванчики – после них на ладонях остаются странные липкие пятна, а ещё в них прячутся муравьи. Но раз его маме они нравятся, то и мальчику тоже – он ловко срывает маленькими пальчиками цветы-солнышки, и вертит в руке, радуясь тихому смеху родного человека. 

\- Расскажи, - улыбается Шинтаро, носом уткнувшись в кимоно матери с вышитыми на нём цветами, и просит ещё громче, - расскажи! 

Мальчик с грустью думает, что в последнее время его мама проводит с ним слишком мало времени, а, поэтому, сегодня – замечательный день. 

\-  Однажды горный бог влюбился в смертную девушку и захотел подарить своей возлюбленной подарок, - начала рассказывать женщина, и Шинтаро слегка прикрыл зелёные глаза, вслушиваясь в любимой голос. - Долго размышлял он об этом, но верные тэнгу, часто спускавшиеся к людям, посоветовали ему принести ей цветы в знак своей верной любви, как это делают смертные мужчины. Но горный бог совсем ничего не знал о цветах, так как всю свою жизнь прожил в горах в своём святилище. Поэтому он спустился в равнинные земли и отправился на поиски самого лучшего цветка для своей любимой. 

Первым он увидел тюльпаны, привезённые иноземными торговцами. Божество спросило одного из них: «Ты бы хотел стать подарком для моей любимой?». Тюльпан, не задумываясь, ответил: «Нет, я хочу расти в землях богатого замка, покрытых изумрудной травой, чем бессмысленно прожить свою жизнь. Садовники бы ухаживали за мной. Меня бы изображали на картинах и обожали. Я хочу, чтобы сам император восхищался моей красотой». 

От самовлюблённости тюльпана горный бог возмутился и отправился дальше. Вскоре на пути ему попалась роза. «Хотела бы ты, роза, стать подарком для моей любимой?» На что роза ответила ему: «Я не хочу закончить свою жизнь, чтобы просто завять и засохнуть. А если ты посадишь меня у неё в саду, то знай - я очень хрупкая и нежная и не могу расти, где попало. Мне необходим очень хороший уход и надёжная опора, чтобы я смогла оплести её». 

Ответ розы не понравился горному богу, и он отправился дальше. Через какое-то время он вышел на опушку леса, которая была покрыта фиолетовым ковром фиалок. «Ты бы хотела быть подарком для моей возлюбленной?» Фиалка ответила ему: «Нет, я не люблю внимания. Мне хорошо здесь, на опушке, где меня никто не видит и не беспокоит. Ручей поливает меня, деревья закрывают от яркого солнечного света, который может повредить мои нежные лепестки». 

Опечалившись, горный бог решил прекратить поиски и побрёл обратно. Но на середине своего пути чуть не наступил на ярко-жёлтый одуванчик. «Хотел бы ты стать подарком для моей возлюбленной?» - спросил бог, не ожидая услышать нужный ему ответ. Но какого его было удивление, когда цветок произнёс: «Я согласен – в этом засушливом месте почти не бывает людей. А мне очень нравится приносить людям радость». 

Горный бог улыбнулся, от того, что смог отыскать самый лучший цветок, и сказал ему: «В награду все твои братья-одуванчики будут цвести везде с ранней весны и до поздней осени. С этого дня твоё имя будет обозначать – счастье и преданность». 

Ты знаешь, Шинтаро, что с давних пор одуванчики считают самыми искренними и преданными цветами? - закончила свой рассказ женщина и поцеловала сына в тёплую макушку.     
Маленький Шин радуется долгожданной ласке, срывает белоснежный одуванчик и дует на него. Ввысь устремляются множество маленьких семян-парашютов, подгоняемых тёплым весенним ветром. Шинтаро смеётся, и ему очень нравится, что его мама смеётся вместе с ним. 

\- Тогда одуванчик станет моим самым любимым цветком, - говорит зеленоволосый мальчик, вглядываясь в бесконечную вышину, где огромный одуванчик-солнце улыбается ему с небес.   

*** 

Маленькому Шинтаро никогда не нравился его большой сад, со странными холодными камнями, где ему запрещалось играть; с молчаливым прудом, в котором плавали сонные рыбки кои – мальчику не разрешали кормить их; со страшным святилищем и немым монахом, бросающим в него хмурые взгляды из-под седых бровей; скрипучие половицы энгавы и безжизненная сакура, что, по словам матери, никогда не зацветёт. 

Новым дом ему не нравился тоже – мама стала реже улыбаться, чаще проводя время в своей комнате, чем с мальчиком, или выезжая из поместья на какие-то важные встречи. Шинтаро не любил оставаться один в тёмном холодном доме, ловя на себе неловкие взгляды прислуги и тихий шёпот за спиной. Он не любил эти «цветастые» дорогие одежды, сковывающие движения, большие комнаты, строгие правила, строгость учителя, уроки кендо и непривычный для него мир. 

А ещё Шинтаро ненавидел своего нового отца – человека с пустыми глазами и слащавыми обещаниями в лукавом голосе. Мальчик знал, что всё это – лишь притворство. Он понимал, не смотря на свой юный возраст, что «госпожа Мидорима» согласилась на помолвку только ради слабого здоровьем сына, только для того чтобы он ни в чём не нуждался. Потому что, после смерти отца их семья из двух человек долгие годы прожила в нищете.     

В последнее время Шинтаро стал замечать, что его мама стала чаще плакать. Она не догадывалась о том, что он знает. Но он знал. Видел, ощущал, что в воздухе сгущается что-то странное, словно чёрные грозовые тучи. Что-то вязкое, холодное, необратимое, сжимающее горло по ночам липкими мертвецкими пальцами с острыми когтями. Шинтаро чувствовал - должно произойти что-то страшное. 

Пока оно действительно не произошло. 

Но это потом, когда в свои неполные шестнадцать Мидорима увидит, как его мать плачет в своей комнате после очередных побоев его отчима, охладевшего к ней после родов его младшей сестры; как на её руках и лице с каждым днём появляются такие знакомые тёмные пятна; как его горячо любимая мама всё больше и больше замыкается в себе, не говоря своему сыну ни слова. Он поймёт - связь, что была между ними, давно утеряна. В этом холодном доме, что так и не стал для него родным. В доме, где поселилось это страшное чудовище под названием «страх». 

В свои семнадцать Мидорима увидит, как отчим насилует его мать. 

Ярость, томившаяся глубоко в душе, вырвалась на свободу отчаянным криком. Но холодные мертвецкие пальцы всё так же сжимали горло, не давая издать ни звука. И Шинтаро не смог ничего сделать, кусая губы до крови в своей спальне, в самом тёмном углу, слушая звон дождя по сёдзи, смешанным с тяжёлым дыханием отчима, плачем маленькой сестры и отчаянными всхлипами матери. И её холодного голоса позже: _«Пусть всё остаётся, как есть. Нам это нужно. Эта жизнь – она нам необходима, Шинтаро»_. Его имя в тот раз она произнесла по-особому – словно обращалась к чужому для неё человеку.   

И он почувствовал, что единственный близкий ему человек оказался предателем. От этого горького осознания что-то сломалось у него внутри. 

Той осенью Шинтаро впервые услышал голос, нашёптывающий ему сладкие слова – страшные, но такие правильные. И Мидориме захотелось поверить в них. 

Потому что он больше не знал, во что верить. Пока не встретил _его_. 

Тихий шёпот звал его в самые тёмные уголки, откуда не существует дороги обратно, острыми ледяными когтями впиваясь в душу всё глубже и глубже:   

 

 _Умри, умри, умри…_   

 

\- Можно ли поверить в искренность одуванчика? Можно ли вообще кому-нибудь верить? – Мидорима срывает жёлтые цветы и мнёт их в руке, вспоминая легенду, рассказанную матерью в один из тёплых весенних дней. Горько улыбается и смотрит, как бурный поток реки пожирает беспомощные цветы.  

Период Сёва. Киото. Осень. 1946 год.

  

 

_Я помню, как ты рассказал мне о своих братьях._

_За окном о чём-то шептал декабрь, раскидывая редкий снег по плечам прохожих и заглядывая в окна. Дом, в котором я поселился не так давно, не отапливался, и мы согревались под тёплым одеялом на тонких футонах. Ты пытался держать дистанцию – не так-то просто довериться кому-то после того, что произошло с тобой._

_Но нас неумолимо тянуло друг к другу._   

 

\- Как ты достал их? – удивлённо спрашивает Такао, указывая на стеклянный пузырёк, что достал Мидорима из внутренних карманов хакама. – Я думал, аптекари стали более осмотрительными после тех зачастивших инцидентов. 

\- Вчера я приходил домой. В тот дом, - коротко поясняет он, отводя взгляд. 

\- О. 

Такао находит руку Мидоримы, лёгкими касаниями проводит кончиками пальцев незамысловатые линии и осторожно спрашивает. И его вопрос скорее похож на утверждение. 

\- Так ты всё-таки попрощался с ними. 

\- Не совсем. Я… я опять наговорил лишнего своей матери. 

\- А сестра? – ловит его задумчивый взгляд Казунари. – Ей ведь уже семь, так? С ней ты-то должен был вести себя как старший брат. 

Мидорима тяжело вздыхает и тихо проговаривает: 

\- Я сказал ей простить меня. За всё. 

Такао улыбается, касается запястья Шинтаро, невесомо погладив внутреннюю сторону большим пальцем. Там, под тонкой кожей бьётся неровный пульс. Парень сжимает его ладонь в свою, ощущая, как все сомнения и боль плавно перетекают в его. Соединяя воедино. 

\- Ты всё-таки поборол свою гордость, да, Шин-чан? – наигранно удивлённо спрашивает он, но тут же добавляет без всякого веселья в голосе. – Ты взял их у него? 

\- Я взял их из своих запасов, - хмурится Мидорима, вглядываясь в бледное вечернее небо, изборождённое шрамами, - ты ведь знаешь – я уже давно задумывался о подобном конце. 

\- Может быть – ты отложишь его ещё ненадолго? – осторожно спрашивает Казунари, касаясь плеча Шинтаро. – Я просто… 

\- Не будь так эгоистичен, Такао. 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя было будущее. 

В его голубых глазах – отчаянье, смешанное с покорной усталостью. Он знает, что Мидорима не поменяет своего решения. Да и он тоже. Ни за что. Но слабая надежда, крошечный огонёк, шанс на то, что Шинтаро передумает, не даёт покоя его сердцу. 

\- А я не хочу, чтобы ты оставлял меня. Одного. 

В его зелёных глазах тихая грусть и бездонная пропасть – никак не дотянуться.   

 

 _Ты боялся случайных прикосновений, но молчал, не говоря ни слова, когда я брал твои холодные ладони в свои, согревая горячим дыханием. Усталым голосом с нотками потаённого счастья в слабой улыбке, ты говорил о том, как сильно любил их, как только можно любить своих старших братьев. Ты мало рассказывал о своём детстве первое время, пытался довериться, изучал своим зорким взглядом человека, испытавшего на себе все тяготы жизни. И в те минуты мне казалось, что под взглядом задумчивых голубых глаз я выглядел намного младше него самого._   

 

\- Тебя бы ждало большое будущее. Ты ведь сам его построил, сам всего добился. И сейчас, когда страна поднимается с колен после войны… 

\- Большое будущее, говоришь? – Мидорима горько улыбается, подбрасывая пузырёк с лекарством в покрасневшей от холода руке, - белые камешки-таблетки жалобно застучали по стеклянным бокам, - быть насильно помолвленным с дочерью директора токарного завода – большое будущее? 

\- Ты не будешь ни в чём нуждаться. Да и та девушка очень красива. 

\- Да… красива. Вот только я не вижу никакого будущего с той, кто на твоих же глазах вешается на шею американским солдатам. 

\- О. 

\- Я никогда не смогу полюбить её так, как тебя, Такао. 

Казунари улыбается, придвигается ближе и невесомо целует Мидориму в холодные губы. Ещё недавно он считал, что его чувства не любовь, что угодно, но не любовь. А сейчас он ощущает это самое чувство в своей груди – то самое, горячее, нежное, осмысленное. 

Их любовь – из последних сил. Когда ты много потерял или слишком сильно обжёгся. Любовь тех, кто понимает, что готов отдать себя другому, но если чувство не будет принято тем, с кем связано, то окончательно исчезнет. А его и без этого мало. 

\- Мы попадём в ад, - шепчет Такао ему в губы и тихо смеётся, чувствуя холодные ладони на своих покрасневших щеках, - тебя это не пугает, Шин-чан?..   

 

 _Я боюсь умереть. Но ещё больше я боюсь жить. В мире, что причинял тебе боль всё это время. Я ненавижу его._  

Период Сёва. Киото. Лето. 1931 год.

  

 

\- Отец! Казу! 

 

На перроне так много людей, отчего маленькому Казунари кажется, что отойдёшь на пару шагов, отвлечёшься на мгновение на пушистого кота, пригревшегося на траве, и в суматохе даже не заметишь, как потеряешься и не разберешь, куда идти в разномастной толпе из ярких кимоно, армейских фуражек и ног, обутых в летние гета. Поэтому мальчик держится рядом с отцом, крепко сжимает ткань его чёрных хакама, замечая вдалеке силуэты его горячо любимых старших братьев. Они подходят к ним, приветливо машут руками, улыбаются так ярко и заразительно, что их улыбки вправе посоревноваться с солнцем в этот жаркий июльский день. Казунари машет им в ответ, пытаясь встать на носочки и сделаться выше, чтобы братья заметили его. Отец лишь сдержанно опускает его руку, хмурясь от случайных прикосновений задевающих его людей. 

Самый старший из братьев – Казуя, подхватывает Казунари на руки и подбрасывает того в воздух несколько раз под радостный смех братишки. Осторожно ставит на землю, потрепав мальчика по растрёпанной тёмной макушке со словами: «Ты бесстрашный маленький самурай, Казу. Я горжусь тобой!». У него добрые карие глаза с брызгами миндально-жёлтого – как у отца – и тёплая улыбка. А ещё он очень сильный, хорошо рыбачит, поёт и вот-вот должен был окончить военное училище. Не успел. 

Младший после Казуи – Казехая, более сдержан, чем старший брат, поэтому лишь подмигивает Казунари и шепчет одними губами – давным-давно они придумали увлекательную игру, когда нужно угадывать слова, не издавая при этом ни звука - «Позаботься об отце». Мальчик кивает и отвечает, одними губами: «Конечно!». Казехая улыбается, у него красивая родинка над верхней губой и такие же глаза, как у Казунари – бледно-голубые. А ещё Казехая очень умный, любит читать и мечтал пойти учиться на адвоката. И тоже не успел. 

Потому что сегодня очень важный день для их семьи – его братья отправляются воевать. 

\- Поезд направляется на Хоккайдо, где нас распределят под командование генерала ***, а потом мы поплывём на кораблях, - Казуя говорит громко, чтобы перекричать гул голосов. Отец кивает, хмурится, переспрашивает о чём-то. 

Запах дыма и машинного масла бьёт в нос, Казунари морщится. Заворожено смотрит, как по рельсам бежит огромный чёрный поезд – так вот на чём поедут его братья. Мальчику тоже хочется прокатиться на «такой громадине», но он знает, что лучше не говорить этого вслух: отец может отругать его за несдержанность. 

\- Китай пытается умалить наши права и интересы в Манчжурии – главнокомандующий говорит, что требуется быстрое и действенное решение, - добавляет Казехая, на что все трое лишь молча соглашаются. Всем понятно, что без кровопролития не обойтись. 

Но мальчик не понимает, почему в эти минуты ясные улыбки братьев чем-то омрачены - словно тяжёлые свинцовые тучи загородили собой солнце. 

\- Да и русская угроза тоже выросла, - говорит Казехая, хмурясь, но, поймав улыбку Казунари, острая морщинка между его бровей разглаживается. – Но я твёрдо уверен, что мы быстро покончим с этим. У нас самая лучшая армия во всей Азии… 

Казунари нравится военная форма братьев, армейская нашивка императорского герба, новенькие тачи и вакидзаши за поясом – ох, как же он хотел бы себе такие! Мальчика делает счастливым мысль о том, что его братья станут героями в предстоящих сражениях, о чём он с гордость будет рассказывать дворовым мальчишкам. Казунари нравится, что вокруг там много людей, и все они провожают своих близких с улыбками на лицах. Только потом он поймёт, что им ничего не оставалось, как улыбаться, скрывая предательские слёзы. Потому что у них просто не было другого выбора. 

Но сейчас, стоя на перроне вокзала, рядом со своей семьёй, Казунари счастлив. Ему нравится звук поезда, громкий гудок машиниста, вонзающийся в чистое безоблачное небо, стук рельсов приближающегося состава и пронзительный плачь цикад. Мальчик не знает, что такое война, но в эти минуты проводов он думает, что это очень захватывающе и интересно. Если бы только братья взяли его с собой. 

Казунари говорит это и не понимает, что смешного в его словах? 

\- Подрасти для начала – герой, - Казуя смеётся, держась за живот – у него всегда появляются ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбается. А Казехая лишь треплет мальчика по волосам – от него пахнет табаком, мылом, а ещё спелой малиной, которую они ели этим утром в саду, разговаривая ни о чём, но, казалось, обо всём сразу. 

Казунари дуется, пытается возразить, что нет, он «уже большой и сильный, а ещё храбрый!», на что даже отец не может сдержать улыбки. 

Когда до отбытия братьев остаётся каких-то пару минут, отец обнимает Казую, затем Казехаю, и говорит им – громко и твёрдо, но по-отцовски тепло: 

\- Вы – наследники семьи Такао. Станьте примером для всех солдат японской армии. Защищайте честь своей родины до последнего! 

 

Когда братья садятся в поезд, Казунари осторожно спрашивает у отца: 

\- Они ведь обязательно вернутся, правда? 

\- Конечно. И твой отец будет ими очень гордится, Казунари. 

От этих слов у мальчика что-то радостно защемило в сердце – может, от того, каким тоном отец сказал это, а может от того, что «если отец так считает - так и будет». Он представил себе, как через несколько месяцев они так же будут стоять на этом перроне, Казунари обязательно подрастёт, а отец будет улыбаться от счастья и гордости за своих сыновей. Через несколько месяцев они будут встречать своих родных с радостными улыбками на лицах, и тогда Казу скажет, что «ждал их, так долго ждал и скучал!». И будет много объятий, может быть даже, слёз – от облегчения, что всё позади. Что томительные ожидания подошли к концу. Обязательно. 

Но Казунари ещё не знает, что видит своих горячо любимых братьев в последний раз. Что этот день станет последним светлым воспоминанием в его жизни до того, как он встретит _его_. Он узнает, что такое война и почему так больно терять близких тебе людей. И почему отец так легко сломался. 

Но сейчас его юная голова освобождена от этих горьких тягостных мыслей. Сейчас Казунари улыбается – так широко, как только может. 

\- И они расскажут нам много разных историй о своих подвигах и сражениях. Столько раз, сколько я попрошу! 

Ещё несколько минут ожидания, отзывающихся в груди и показавшихся вечностью, потом ещё три плавных удара колокола, свисток паровоза, и поезд тронулся. 

Отец улыбается одними уголками губ, переполненный гордостью за своих сыновей. Такао чувствует его большую сильную ладонь на своей макушке и уже не боится потеряться – срывается  с места и машет на прощание, кричит что-то вслед, смотря на растворяющийся в летней дымке поезд по раскалённым от жары рельсам. Удаляющийся всё дальше и дальше на север, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.   

 

\- Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь.

***   

 

Вечернее солнце застыло на горизонте, алыми всполохами играя по водной глади Камогавы. Казунари сидит на берегу, совсем один. Касается ступнями холодной воды, морщится, когда она лижет ступни, задевая мелкие ссадины и порезы – он не успел надеть свои гета, но ещё бы чуть-чуть… 

От этих мыслей его пробирает холод, скользит по спине мерзкими чёрными пауками, забираясь под кожу – никак не избавиться. Мальчик кидает сухую гальку в воду, пытается улыбаться сквозь слёзы, напевая песенку о храбром рыбаке. Ту, что так любил петь Казуя, когда они отправлялись на рыбалку вместе. На это же самое место – рядом с забегаловкой, где продавали вкусные данго, пока хозяин не разорился.   

Такао не знал, что такое война, пока не почувствовал её холодное дыхание за своей спиной. Пока не ощутил её злостную всепожирающую и разрушающую силу, что не принесла с собой ничего кроме горя, страданий и душевной пустоты. 

Пока не испытал на себе, какого это – узнать о смерти близких тебе людей. 

Яркая обёртка войны была сожжена горькими слезами Казунари, забравшегося под одеяло с головой, после того как был опалён взглядом пустых чёрных глаз городского старосты, пришедшего рассказать о смерти Казуи и Казехаи – «один прикрыл собой другого, китайские бомбардировщики били прямо по ним, быстрая смерть». Слова сожалений соседей об утрате, словно наждачной бумагой проходили по сердцу, сдирая тонкую плёнку и открывая горячую плоть, накаляя нервы до предела. 

«Смерть ведь не спрашивает нас, когда ей прийти. Особенно на войне», - говорили пришедшие на горе соседи отцу, застывшему с отчаяньем на бледном лице. Он пытался затолкать свои чувства поглубже, чтобы никто не увидел его слабую уязвимую сторону, но предательские слёзы всё равно пеленали его глаза. 

Казунари знал, как сильно отец любит его старших сыновей. Так сильно, что он был готов умереть за них. 

А ещё Казунари с горечью осознавал, что он никогда не полюбит его так же, как их. Потому что однажды он узнал от его покойной бабушки, что его мать умерла при родах, когда он появился на свет. «Ты не обижайся, если Кейчи слишком строг с тобой. Просто он слишком сильно любил её – твою маму. Мы все… очень любили её». 

Яркая лживая обёртка войны превратилась в пепел тяжёлым дыханием отца и его слезами, сидевшего в комнате братьев и сжимающего в грубых от тяжёлой работы руках предательскую газету. 

_« **1931.11.27.** Близ Мукдена произошёл бой между китайскими войсками и силами императорской армии. На китайской и японской стороне много убитых. Взятые в плен китайские солдаты казнены»._

Именно в тот день, после того, как Казунари исполнилось девять лет, всё изменилось до неузнаваемости. 

После похорон отец сломался, а младший сын стал тем, на ком его нескончаемая ненависть, родившаяся в тот осенний день, стала проявлять себя. Казунари возненавидел осень всем своим сердцем. 

Сегодня отец снова ударил его. Сильнее, чем обычно – да так, что не успей Казунари выскочить из дома, он мог бы убить его. Он обещал, что сделает это, например, когда приходил домой пьяным и жутко злым – от него невыносимо разило саке, водорослями и женскими духами. Мальчик не помнил, когда его отец превратился в это «чудовище» с помутневшими от алкоголя глазами. 

Война растоптала его полностью, не оставив ничего, что напоминало бы о прежнем человеке, кого так любил Казунари. 

По крайней мере, сегодня он отделался лишь разбитой губой - встревоженные нервы горят огнем, и мальчик морщится от боли. Ещё по дороге, споткнувшись о корень дерева при беге, он упал и разбил колени – Казунари смотрит, как содранная кожа цедит кровь толчками. Он осторожно касается рваной кожи, но вспоминает, как Казехая учил его ни в коем случае не касаться открытых ран грязными руками, и отдёргивает руку. 

Больно. 

Предательские слёзы всё сильнее застилают глаза, он стирает их слегка дрожащими ладонями, чувствуя, как испуганное сердце бьётся где-то в горле. Ещё чуть-чуть и выпрыгнет в алую воду, на самое дно к уставшим рыбам и тёмным водорослям, чтобы Такао больше не мучился. Ведь к такому нельзя привыкнуть. 

Запрокинул голову, чтобы слёзы – ох, как его отец ненавидит эти «мерзкие солёные капли» – так и высохли на глазах. Чистое вечернее небо расплывается.   

Сегодня Такао не принёс ни йены – мальчик вот уже полгода торгует на рынке, таская вещи из дома, чтобы отцу было на что пить. Вещи братьев отец запретил продавать в первую очередь. И он строго настрого запретил Казунари заходить в эту комнату. 

В этот день покупателей не было - до обеда шёл сильный ливень, и улицы Киото, всегда шумные и оживлённые, пустовали. Из-за того, что Казунари не принёс деньги, отец избил его. 

В такие минуты, как сейчас – понимая, что всю ночь ты не сможешь просидеть здесь, голод всё равно достанет, холод всё равно заявит о себе. И от мыслей о том, что нужно возвращаться в то место, что уже ты не можешь назвать «своим домом», выворачивает наизнанку. 

 

Когда алое солнце почти скрывается за горизонтом, жаркая мучительная боль в губе постепенно сходит на нет. Только колени всё так же жгёт, и по голеням щекотно, как насекомые, ползут тонкие красные струйки. 

Такао лишь криво улыбается, вытирая рукавом юкаты свои голубые глаза. 

Ему уже тринадцать.   

 

И уже не в первый раз, в такие дни, как этот, ему хочется умереть.  

Период Сёва. Киото. Осень. 1945 год.

  

 

Небо за окном закрывают мрачные низкие тучи. Оно выглядит таким холодным, что, кажется, вот-вот пойдёт снег. 

Парень, что сидит рядом, такой же холодный, как и это небо. Равнодушно смотрит куда-то в сторону, положив локти на деревянную поверхность и подперев ладонью голову – совсем не притрагивается ни к саке в глиняной гуиноми, ни к сашими, что он заказал несколько минут назад у улыбчивой хозяйки равнодушным голосом, словно ему было абсолютно всё равно. 

В Изакае немноголюдно. Лишь несколько мужчин сидят за столиком у противоположной стены, о чём-то громко спорят, поглощённые друг другом и выпивкой. Мидорима хмурится, делает маленький глоток из гуиноми, и невольно переводит свой взгляд обратно к странному пареньку, что сидит за стойкой рядом с ним. 

У него тёмные растрёпанные волосы, бледная кожа, простое тёмно-синее кимоно без хаори и невыносимо грустные глаза. Парень поворачивает голову, замечая, что за ним пристально наблюдают, с вызовом смотрит своими невыносимо голубыми глазами – взгляд как у хищной птицы, пойманной в ловушку - и криво улыбается. И только теперь Мидорима замечает засохшую кровь у него на щеке, разбитую губу, синяки под глазами и тёмную горечь на дне зрачков, опаляющих чёрным пламенем. 

И не смотря на всё это, Мидорима думает, что парень перед ним – очень красив.   

_В тот вечер мы поняли, что так больше не может продолжаться. Я приехал домой после стольких лет, когда уехал в Токио учиться на врача, но ничего не изменилось. Совсем ничего – только сестра стала старше, да старая сакура, наконец, распустила свои ядовитые розовые бутоны, жадно тянувшиеся к свету в тёмном саду. Мать встретила меня так, будто я и не уезжал вовсе – глубокие тёмные тени на её лице залегли ещё глубже. Словно она жила в каком-то своём мире, послушно исполняя чью-то навязанную ей роль. Я пытался не вспоминать, но картины прошлых лет впивались в мои глаза, не желая убираться из моей памяти._

_В тот вечер я так и не узнал, что произошло с тобой, Такао. Только потом, зимой, в том месте, что ты назвал «концом света», ты открыл мне свою страшную тайну, что отравляла тебя всё это время. Ты рассказал мне о том, что родной отец, напившись так сильно, что у него помутился рассудок, попытался изнасиловать тебя._   

 

\- Я думал - красный фонарь приведёт меня в спокойное местечко, но вместо этого мне приходится находиться в твоём обществе, - темноволосый парень смеётся, отпивает из гуиноми тёплое саке и, поймав хмурый взгляд Мидоримы, устало выдыхает, - прости, прости. Просто у тебя такой вид, будто ты еле терпишь меня, мм?.. 

\- Мидорима Шинтаро, - недовольно подсказал зеленоволосый, на что Такао лишь слабо улыбнулся. В его уставших глазах отражается хмурое лицо парня. 

\- Точно. Тебя по другому и не назовёшь – весь такой правильный, Мидорима-сан, - парень ухмыляется, оценивая нового знакомого взглядом, затем подзывает хозяйку в ярком кимоно, чтобы она подлила саке, и когда она уходит, говорит тихо, словно самому себе, - да и какая разница.   

 

 _В тот вечер что-то сломалось у тебя внутри. Ты улыбался через силу, пытался шутить, говорил о том, что хочешь уехать куда-нибудь на север, подальше из этого города, и когда очередная пиала с саке опустела, ты признался, что хочешь умереть. Незнакомцу, которого видишь впервые в жизни. Меня это удивило._   

 

Небо над головой чёрное, словно лист бумаги, на который нерадивый каллиграф пролил чёрную тушь, что закрыла за собой луну и звёзды. Бесконечная холодная пустыня над нашими головами пожирала любые звуки вокруг, оставляя лишь твоё отрывистое дыхание и стук моего сердца. 

Холодный ветер пускает свои ледяные пальцы сквозь одежду, пробираясь в мысли, путая слова, стирая то важное, что хочется сказать, но разум, затуманенный алкоголем, не даёт собрать их воедино. 

\- В это время года… мне всегда хочется умереть. Словно кто-то тихо нашёптывает мне в самые уши – _умри, умри…_

Мидорима останавливается, неотрывно смотрит на дрожащего от холода паренька своими задумчивыми зелёными глазами, на чьих плечах накинуто тёплое хаори Шинтаро, и, возобновив шаг, продолжает. - Ты знаешь, кто это может быть? 

\- Я не знаю. Я ни во что не верю. Ни во что, - парень пожимает плечами, равнодушно смотря под ноги. Облачка белого пара из его рта растворяются в холодном ноябрьском вечере. 

\- Действительно. Не сам ли я накручиваю себя, - одними уголками губ улыбается Мидорима, чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз.   

 

_В эти минуты я почувствовал, что мы похожи – ты и я. Безнадёжно одинокий, равнодушный к жизни и к будущему и сломленный, брошенный, преданный. Мы должны были пройти мимо, поблагодарить друг друга за проведённый вечер и разойтись, без права вернуться обратно._

_Иногда мне кажется, что встреча с тобой – чьё-то благословение._   

 

\- Нашлась бы такая душа, один единственный человек, кто бы пошёл со мной, - признаётся Мидорима, не отрывая глаз от паренька, что стоит в нескольких шагах от него - молчит, смотрит своими уставшими глазами и неожиданно отвечает: 

\- Она, кажется, нашлась, - бросает он почти сразу, облизывает потрескавшиеся губы, ощущая на языке знакомый вкус меди, и делает несколько шагов вперёд – сейчас между ними лишь одна протянутая рука и огромная пропасть двух одиноких людей, стоящих по обе стороны. 

Такао улыбается, немного иначе, чем прежде. Теплее. 

– Я пойду с тобой, Мидорима Шинтаро. 

Он делает ещё один шаг и замирает, будто бы спрашивая разрешения – «да?». И Мидорима думает, чёрт возьми, что всё это – какой-то странный сон. 

И если это сон – он не против остаться в нём ещё немного. 

Шинтаро осторожно запускает руку в его тёмные волосы, ждёт – не отстранится ли? – и тихо проговаривает с улыбкой в голосе. И сам себе удивляется - как так можно, довериться какому-то незнакомцу? 

\-  Ты даже не сказал мне своего имени, - Мидорима резко одёргивает руку и хмурится, на что его новый попутчик издаёт смешок. 

\-  Казунари Такао. Я не думаю, что ты опасен или что-то типа того. И знаешь…   

 

 _Это ведь благословение, не так ли?_   

 

\- …я хочу умереть с тобой, если ты не против.   

 

_С тобой я принял всё как есть, как и должно быть. С нами случилось время, с нами случилась жизнь, это то, чему ещё никто не смог противостоять. На какой-то отрезок времени, взяв твою холодную ладонь в свою, я понял, что нужно идти дальше. Дорог нет, но идти всё равно необходимо. Потому что останься мы здесь ещё какое-то время - не дожили бы до того времени, когда стали друг для друга самым важным на этой проклятой земле._

_Ведь дорога возникает под шагами идущего._  

Период Сёва. Киото. Осень. 1946 г.

  

 

_Мы назвали это место «концом света». Ты хотел, чтобы название было символичным - ведь именно здесь мы должны были дойти до финальной точки._

_Тогда мы возвращались сюда снова и снова. Бросая вызов февральскому холоду, мы торопили весну, усердно утаптывали хрустящий снег, ты забавно хмурился, смахивая с ресниц пушистые снежинки, и, смеясь, рассказывал, как на двадцатилетие исполнил своё самое большое детское желание – попробовал шоколад на празднике Гион, привезённый из-за моря чужаками, говорящими на странном языке. Я хмурился, говорил, что «если бы мы встретились чуть раньше, Такао, ты бы мог попросить меня об этом». Я хотел сделать тебя счастливым._   

 

Откупорив крышку, я высыпаю из стеклянной баночки горсть белоснежных таблеток на свою ладонь, и передаю её Такао. Холодный ветер треплет его чёрные пряди, он дрожит от холода, нервно кусает губы, кутаясь в кимоно. В его глазах отражается осень, красные кленовые листья, словно огненно-рыжие хвосты лисиц-демонов, заполонившие радужку голубых глаз.   

 

 _В это время года мне всегда не хотелось быть._   

 

Делаю глоток, ощущая на языке невыносимую горечь. Мне хочется вытошнить из себя этот яд, но я сглатываю, ощущая тепло твоих пальцев, сжимающих мою ладонь. 

Я падаю, падаю, падаю… 

…и всё никак не могу коснуться дна.   

 

_Я помню, как целовал тебя под цветущей сакурой. В цветных огнях бессонных кварталов мы держались за руки, чтобы не потерять друг друга средь огромной толпы ночного города. Мы спорили по ночам, прижавшись плечом к плечу, и согревали ладони горячим дыханием. Мечтали побывать во дворце у императора, оказаться в незнакомой далёкой стране, родиться на несколько лет вперёд. Мы отчаянно хотели, чтобы больше никогда не было войн, и люди перестали страдать и терять близких. Ты много смеялся, хотя я знал, что твоя жизнь должна была сломать тебя, но вместо этого ты всё равно продолжал сопротивляться ей. Сколько бы боли она тебе ни принесла, ты продолжал улыбаться новому дню._

_Улыбаться за нас двоих._   

 

Он делает глоток, и ещё один, ещё, запивая последние вздохи своей жизни горстью таблеток, что еле поместились на его ладони. 

\- Какая гадость, Шин-чан, - горько, - морщится Такао, отшучиваясь, и передаёт флягу с водой в мои слегка дрожащие пальцы – то ли от холода, то ли от внезапного осознания происходящего. Смотрит своими невозможными голубыми глазами и улыбается. 

Сквозь слёзы, что текут по его щекам.     

_Я помню нашу первую весну – ты подставлял лицо под тёплые лучи весеннего солнца, радостно целующего твою бледную кожу. Много шутил, что «Шин-чан, ты состаришься раньше времени от того, что постоянно хмуришься, но я всё равно буду любить тебя». Восхищался первыми цветами сакуры, словно ребёнок, впервые побывавший на ханами._   

 

Над нами – бесконечное небо, словно мазками краски окрашенное в тёмно-синий. Осколки-звёзды, ещё совсем тусклые, но уже прорисовываются из-за облаков, мигая холодным светом. Пахнет дикой сливой, осенними листьями, хвоей. В наших волосах – обоюдно ненавистная нами осень.   

Я подаюсь вперёд и целую твои солёные щёки. Ты перебираешь мои волосы тонкими пальцами, очерчиваешь линии лица, словно пытаешься запомнить их, и что-то шепчешь дрожащими губами – я почти не слышу. Шум сердца по венам заглушает твои слова – я никогда не думал, что оно может так отчаянно биться в моей пустой груди. 

Пока не встретил тебя.   

 

 _Пожалуйста, Такао, улыбайся. Я прошу тебя…_   

 

\- Когда-нибудь… кто-нибудь… вспомнит про нас… и станет весь как первое утро в незнакомой стране, - тихо шепчешь знакомые строки, не отрывая глаз от моего лица. Наши лбы соприкасаются, путаются чёлками, и мне кажется, что в эти минуты я могу прочитать твои мысли – как и ты мои. 

Я целую тебя в лоб, ты тихо вздрагиваешь, подаёшься вперёд, чтобы поймать поцелуй бледными губами, когда первые холодные капли проваливаются с небес... 

…в эту тёмную пустоту, где я бродил всю жизнь, пока не отыскал тебя. 

И мне кажется, что даже с закрытыми глазами я смогу отыскать тебя. Сколько бы времени это у меня ни заняло.   

 

_Ведь самое светлое в моей жизни началось, когда появился ты. Пронзил моё сердце отчаявшимися, одинокими голубыми глазами - напуганный до смерти, сломленный, брошенный, преданный._

_Самое прекрасное существо на этой проклятой земле._  

Период Сёва. Киото. Лето. 1946 год.

  

 

\- Расскажи мне о чём-нибудь, Такао. 

 

Небо над головой мучительно далеко и поистине прекрасно – оно похоже на залитый голубой акварелью лист, обрамлённый лёгкими перьевыми облаками. Солнце слепит глаза, играет в волосах, на водной глади шумной реки и в кронах изнурённых от жары деревьев. Сухая трава и еловые иголки колют голые ступни, до ушей доносятся сладкие трели малиновки, шум водопада и яркая песня цикад, спрятавшихся в густых тенях деревьев. 

Хочется ветра - прохладного и чистого, что остудил бы в такой жаркий полуденный час. 

Август в Киото выдался слишком душным. 

\- Этой ночью я спал с открытыми сёдзи - до меня доносился сладкий морской ветер, я смотрел на небо, усыпанное звёздами, и думал, что луна в это время года особенно красива. 

Такао проговаривает эти слова с лёгкой грустью, смотрит на Мидориму ясными голубыми глазами из-под пушистых чёрных ресниц, жмурится от яркого солнца. Совсем не взмок, хотя Мидориме кажется, что он вот-вот расплавится от жары. 

\- А ещё я думал о тебе… о нас, обо всём, что было и о том, что всё скоро закончится. Я лежал, а под футоном трещал сверчок, прямо под моей спиной – я ещё удивился, как эта кроха забралась под одеяла. Я вслушивался в его трели, затаив дыхание, и мне казалось, что тихая ночная песня сверчка раздавалась у меня в груди, звучала так ярко - прямо здесь, - Такао прикасается тонкими пальцами к вороту чёрной юкаты с вышитыми на ней золотыми птицами, - и мне стало так хорошо. Впервые за долгое время. Мне казалось, что я слышал песню своей души. 

Мидорима улыбается одними уголками губ, придвигается ближе и нависает над Такао, опуская того на пригретую солнцем траву. Прислоняется к его груди, осторожно вслушиваясь в гулкое сердцебиение: 

\- Да, я слышу… - шепчет он, не отрываясь, - эту прекрасную песню. 

Шинтаро целует ему ключицы, Казунари тихо выдыхает, зарываясь в изумрудные волосы. Его руки исцарапаны колючками ежевики и искусаны комарами – Такао вечно беззлобно ворчит о том, что «и почему комары совсем тебя не трогают, а, Шинтаро?». 

\- Шин-чан, - в голосе проскальзывает нотки нежности с потаённой горечью, где-то глубоко в сердце, - я хочу, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечность. Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе. 

\- Мы будем, Такао. Обязательно… 

\- Но а как же твоя помолвка? – Казунари слегка отстраняется, ловит раскрасневшимися губами воздух и смотрит. Вглядывается в его глаза, пытаясь найти в них ответы на вопросы, терзающие его уже долгое время. С тех самых пор, когда Мидорима рассказал ему о смотринах, устроенных приёмным отцом, которого он ненавидит всем своим сердцем. 

Шинтаро вздыхает, берёт его лицо в свои большие ладони, и смущённо проговаривает, сглатывая: 

\- Тогда, на смотринах – я смотрел на свою будущую невесту, а перед глазами появлялось твоё лицо. И я ничего не мог собой поделать. Не смотря на то, что мы видимся с тобой так часто, я безумно захотел увидеть тебя в те минуты. Я понял, что она ничего для меня не значит, сколь красивой бы она ни была. Я убедился, что единственный, кого я хочу – это ты. 

Такао подаётся вперёд, и жадно целует Шинтаро, отчего тот  не слышит своего сердца. Оно будто исчезло, теперь на его месте – светящаяся пустота, из которой прямо в вены струится озорной весенний бриз. Казунари улыбается ему в губы, ощущая, как душа наливается тёплым светом, как от прирученного пламени в камине в холодные снежные вечера где-нибудь на Хоккайдо. Чувствует, что дышится легче после слов, что оседали на дне душевного колодца тяжёлым пеплом, не давая вздохнуть. 

Мидорима разрывает поцелуй и говорит, выдыхая в губы. Так близко, что их носы соприкасаются: 

\- Скажи мне, Такао, - почему я так сильно тебя хочу? 

\- Быть может, ты влюблён, Шин-чан? – Казунари лукаво улыбается, проводит ладонью по его щеке. Шинтаро убирает за ухо его непослушную тёмную прядку и целует Такао в мягкие губы. Его волосы пахнут морской солью, смолой и чем-то сладким, медовым. 

Мидорима чувствует, как Казунари улыбается в поцелуй, как его пальцы пробегают по его плечам, как стаи мурашек сонмом пробирают его ожившее сердце и с горечью осознаёт, что времени до последней точки остаётся всё меньше и меньше. 

Что этот невыносимо душный август неумолимо приближается к завершению.   

 

_Ты назвал это место «концом света», но в те минуты я думал, что этому месту подошло бы другое название. Ведь именно здесь что-то началось, зародилось взамен разъедающей душу пустоты. Именно здесь мои чувства пробились из-под толщи разочарования к жизни._

_Скажи мне, почему я такой эгоист?_  

Период Сёва. Киото. Осень. 1946 г.

  

 

Когда холодная стена дождя обрушивается на нас, стирая тепло прикосновений, твоё дыхание обрывается. 

\- _Я говорил, что люблю тебя, Казунари?_ \- тихие слова, тише самого заветного шёпота, слетают с моих губ вместе с дыханием и тут же проглатываются звуками дождя, жадно пожирающего наше безмолвие.   

 

_Когда-нибудь, в другой жизни, я буду ждать вечность с тобой._

_Сколько бы времени на это у меня ни заняло._


End file.
